SupercamSpring2013Oberserving.log
4 May 2013 Scans Object Observing Mode 165-346 Various 5-pt pointings 347 OrionA PS Reference -1 deg in RA 348-378 OrionA OTF 10' x 60' raster in RA spacing 3' OFF -1 deg RA 379-409 OrionA-8'RA OTF 10' x 60' raster in RA spacing 3' In the above, the blanking signal was wrong: 4 Hz with 200 ms blanking!! Reset it back to normal: 2.5 Hz with 50 ms blanking. 410-415 IRC+10216 5-point BSP 416-420 IRC+10216 5-point BSP 421-425 IRC+10216 5-point BSP Supercam Omnisys hung at 425 426-429 IRC+10216 4-point BSP Supercam Omnisys still hung 430-433 Cold Cal's Only 433 is valid 435-445 Jupiter Point & FOC & NSFC & Point 446-460 IRC+10216 Three 5-points 461-574 IRC+10216 OTF 10' x 10' raster in RA spacing 8" 576 Saturn Pointing 577-581 IRC+10216 5-point 582-588 VHya 5-point 590-607 Saturn Pointings & focuses 608-609 Saturn PS :p610-630 Saturn PSM 100" with 5" steps (One row) 632-634 Sky Tips (2) 636-644 Saturn 2-second BSP's (Spectrometers crashed 3 times) 645-686 Saturn OTF 8' x 4' spacing 8' from -3:30 to 0:00 Tsys = 4000 & greater 687-691 GYAql Two 5-points 692-696 GYAql Spectrometer hang up. 698-794 SRPD_2_2 OTF map 10' x 10' raster in RA 10" spacing (Spectrometer got suprious HOT 705-709) 796-991 Various Line Pointing (Spectrometer went south after scan 810 @ 6:38am) 992-1082 CEPA_2C OTF 10' x 10' raster in RA spacing 10" 1083-1092 RCas Two 5-points 1092-1142 W3_5_4.5 OTF 15' x 10' raster in B spacing 10" ---- Updated the Pointing Model ------------------------ 1146-1166 IRC+10216 5-points 1167-1230 OrionA OTF 10' x 60' raster in RA spacing 120" 5 May 2013: 1231-1235 IRC+10216 5-point 1236-1287 NGC2264 OTF 10' x 20' raster in RA spacing (Restart at Scan 1247 to change data files: #11 ALL OF THE OTF'S ABOVE WERE MISTAKENLY DONE WITH INTEGRATIONS OF 50 ms AND BLANKING INTERVAL OF 350 ms ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Scans Object Observing Mode 1303-1324 Jupiter PSM 1325-1614 Various Pointing Weather was marginal. Tsys between 2000 & 20000 (24 hours later. Now partly cloudy with Tau(225) about 0.4 +- .05) 1627-1657 CWleo,CIT6 Pointing 1658-1693 CW Leo OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 8" scanning in RA. But superComm couldn't write RASTER files. (Out of file descriptors??) 1695-1757 CW Leo OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 8" Missed 1727-1757 (#22-43) so backed up the map giving an overlap of 5 rasters 1758-1845 CW Leo OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 8" (rest of above map) (0 OFF in 1841, 1843, 1844 for some beams: rc=14, 24,34,44,45,15,25,35) 1846-1855 CW Leo 5-points 1857-1865 Saturn Point & focus 1866-2012 Saturn OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 8" scanning in RA Data version changed to 12 @ 1958 :e Spectrometer hangup @ 1962-1980 and 1986-1987 2014-2105 SRPB_2_2 OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in RA 2107 G34.3 QK5 2108-2118 SRPB_2_3 OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in RA (Aborted. Missed 2110-2118 so restarted) 2120-2198 Junk. Spectrometers didn't get enabled after the power cycle. 2198-2296 SRPB_2_3 OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in RA 2297-2306 ChiCyg 5-points 2307-2339 W51_3_1 OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L (Ended after 20 rows of 62.) 2340-2434 CepA_2C OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in RA Hangup at 2415-6. Backed up to previous raster. 2435-2442 CRL2688 5-points 2443-2578 W3_5_3.5 OTF 15' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in B 2579-2588 TCas,RCas 5-points (TCas too weak, RCas didn't fit this time) 2589-2820 W3_5_4.5 OTF 15' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in B (Hangup 2639-2646. Backed up 7 rasters) Tau225 rising again to about .3 Hangup 2665-2708. Had to back up 30 rows. Scans Object Observing Mode 2851-2856 G77_OFF+ PS Reference G77_OFF- 2852-2860 G77_OFF-- PS Reference G77_OFF- Offs seem to be clean 2882-3030 W51_3_1 10'x20' OTF 10"/s 10" row spacing scanning in L (Ends at Row 24 due to Scooper hangup at scan 2919?) 3031-3004 RCas 5-points 3041-3185 W3_6_3 OTF 15' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in B No RASTER’s could be created for this map 3187 OrionA Continuum point (failed) 3188-3286 OrionA OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L 3287 OrionA OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L offset +10' in b aborted due to scan start on row 12 3291 OrionA OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L offset +10' in b stopped on row 48 due to low elevation 3388-3391 G78_OFF+/ PS between off positions G79_OFF- Offs seem to be clean 3397 OrionA OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L offset +10' in b started on row 48 aborted due to Tsys~6400 K 3404 RCas Spectral Line 5-point; Tsys~2800 K 3409-3433 Orion A OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L offset +10' in b started on row 48 3438-3529 Orion A OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L offset -10' in b 3535-3545 Orion A OTF 10' x 10' raster spacing 10" scanning in L offset +10' in l. Stopped on row 8 due to snow. 3556-? PoleCLD1 OTF 10'x60' raster spacing 50' scanning in L Off position POLEOFF Stopped on row 7 to reset Omnisys 2 ?-3590 PoleCLD1 OTF 10'x60' raster spacing 50' scanning in L Off position POLEOFF Stopped on row 16 because the datafile was full New datafile is 018 3591-3704 PoleCDL1 OTF 10'x60' raster spacing 50' scanning in L Off position POLEOFF 3709-3709 PoleCDL2 OTF 10'x60' raster spacing 50' scanning in L Off position POLEOFF stopped because scan started on row 17 file is apperently overwritten (see below) 3709-3866 PoleCDL2 OTF 10'x60' raster spacing 50' scanning in L Off position POLEOFF New datafile is 019 3867-3876 Saturn Point; focus; point 3877-3880 G29_OFF+/ PS between off positions G30_OFF- both seem to be clean (2nd-ord baseline; 1.0K peak-to-peak noise) 3881-3884 G30_OFF+/ PS between off positions (checking against 30- again) G30_OFF- *possibly* something in G30_OFF+ 3885-3889 NGC7027 line pointing - didn't work out... 3890-4035 G29.0+ Test GPS field measure map time 150 min (2.5 hr) 4052-4076 GL2571 10X10' otf 10" spacing, +1.5 deg az off Aborted due to weather 14k system temps 4084-4094 G49.0- 10'x60' OTF 50" spacing scanning in L, G49_OFF+ reference row 41, scan #~4094 the SMT calibration system may have been corrupted and Tsys was reading at inf. Tau was reading at 1,000. Aborted at scan 4094. 4094-4177 G49.0- 10'x60' OTF 50" spacing scanning in L, G49_OFF+ reference starting with row 41 after the last scan aborted Same issue as above started on row 45, Aborted after starting row 46 4177-4260 G49.0- 10'x60' OTF 50" spacing scanning in L, G49_OFF+ reference starting on row 45 4275-4353 G49.2- 10'x60' OTF 50" spacing scanning in L, G49_OFF+ reference (New data file is 020, started on row 33). Stopped on row 36 due to high Tsys. 4369-4483 Cep_1A 10'x10' OTF 10" row spacing scanning in L. CepA_Off5 reference. Spectrometer failure at scan 4432. Restarted. 4484-4604 Cep_1B 10'x10' OTF 10" row spacing scanning in L. CepA_Off5 reference. 460-4680 NGC2264 10'x30' OTF 50" row spacing scanning in L. +1 deg RA off 4681-4706 NGC2264 10'x30' OTF 50" row spacing scanning in L. +1 deg RA off pointing offset l=+10' stopped because SMT was slewing unexpectedly 4707-4760 NGC2264 10'x30' OTF 50" row spacing scanning in L. +1 deg RA off pointing offset l=+10' 4760-4767 NGC2264 10'x30' OTF 50" row spacing scanning in L. +1 deg RA off pointing offset l=-10' Ended on row to start new datafile. New file is 021 4768-4836 NGC2264 10'x30' OTF 50" row spacing scanning in L. +1 deg RA off pointing offset l=-10' 4843-4999 IRC+10216 10'x10' OTF 8" row spacing scanning in RA. 20' AZ off. Repeat of earlier map, redo by request of wlp. 5001-5007 Saturn Point & Focus 5008-5100 IRC+10216 10'x10' OTF 8" row spacing scanning in Dec. 20' AZ off Stopped on line 46 due to low elevation. 5102-5104 Saturn Pointing 5107-5119 G49.4- 12'45"x60' OTF 50" row spacing in L. 1 cal per row Off G49_OFF+. 6 row test map for long scans. 5120-5129 G49.4- 10'x60' OTF 50" row spacing in L. 2 rows per off, 1 cal per off G49_OFF+. 6 row test map for long cal period. 5130-5280 G49.4- 10'x60' OTF 50" row spacing in L. G49_OFF+. Back to normal mode. 5291-5436 G49.5- 12.75'x60' OTF 50" row spacing in L. G49_OFF+ Switching to wider scans. 5447-5450 G132_OFF+/ APS to check offs. Offs appear clean. G134_OFF+ 5451-5599 G132.5+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. G132_OFF+. New data file at scan 5562. 5600-5697 G132.75+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing.G132_OFF+. Spectrometer died at 5635. Lost 5636, restart at 5637.Lost 5668. Restart at 5669. Stopped at 5697 due to bad weather (Tsys~10k) line 46 5701-5775 NGC2264 10'x30' OTF 50" row spacing scanning in B. +1 deg RA off 5777-5849 NGC2264 10'x30' OTF 50" row spacing scanning in B. +1 deg RA off +10' pointing offset in B. 5860-5921 IRC+10216 10'x10' OTF 8" row spacing scanning in Dec. 20' AZ off Started on line 46 from previous map. 5940-6025 G49.2- 10'x60' OTF 50" spacing scanning in L, G49_OFF+ reference Starting on row 36 to complete previous map. STARTING FILE 024 on row 51 (scan 5974) Omnisys1 dumped on scan 6005, row 66, restarting from there. 6027-6170 G49.75- 12.75'x60' OTF 50" row spacing in L. G49_OFF+ 6181-6235 G132.75+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. STARTING AT LINE 46. G132_OFF+ 6236-6395 G133.0+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. G132_OFF+ New data file at 6323 Spectrometer died at 6345. 6397-6541 G133.25+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. G132_OFF+ 6542-6642 G133.5+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. G132_OFF+ stop after row 48. One extra row from NGC 2264 added to this data file. 6643-6652 IRC+10216 line pointing 6657-6730 NGC2264 30'x12.75'(LxB) OTF 50" spc, scan in B. +1 deg RA off. Noticed that scooper died- restarted around scan 6682 Map accidentally only 12'40" wide instead of 12'45". Ref position is actually +1 deg RA, +20arcmin in AZ. (whatever that means) Spectrometer barfed; redoing last 2 rows (scans 6731-6735) 6736?-6808 NGC2264 30'x12.75'(LxB) OTF 50" spc, scan in B. +1 deg RA off. Very bad Tsys by end- ~13000K =( 6809- Saturn Pointing and Focus 6820-6968 PoleCDL1 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spc, scan in L, POLEOFF omnisys reset, backup to row 22, starting 6866 6969 Saturn Pointing -----Cold Cal ~12AM 5/14 6979-7124 G49.25- 12.75’x 60’ OTF 50” spc scan in L, G49_OFF+ new data file 027 starting with row 12, scan 7000 SCOOPER DIED AT SCAN 7109?? re-start from there next NGC7027 Pointing (14 May, 4am) omnisys1 barfed part-way through 7135-7151 G49.25- 12.75’x 60’ OTF 50” spc scan in L, G49_OFF+ redoing end of last set, starting at row 65 (by Kevin’s count) we’re suffering a lot from “offset shimmy” Grr.. 7153-7301 G49.5- 12.75’x 60’ OTF 50” spc scan in L, G49_OFF+ onmisys1 barfed during scan 7170, row 8(?). restart there. 7302 NGC7027 Pointing (14 May, 8:30AM) 7313-7373 G133.5+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. G132_OFF+ finishing last scan: starting at row 48. scattered clouds. new data file at row 65 ACCIDENTALLY DID G133.5++, not G133.5+ omnisys barfed in scan 7368, restarted row 71. 7375-7429 G133.5+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. G132_OFF+ finishing last scan: starting at row 48. This time, for real. some whispy clouds. onmisys1 barfed during scan 7388. 7430-7574 G133.75+ 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spacing. G134_OFF+ big clouds in field of view. Clouds come and go. 7575 NGC2264 Pointing (14 May, 2:20PM) Closed for impending rain ~3pm. Cold cal ~315pm. While the weather is terrible, let’s try to get the spectrometers to give up on us... - Changed blanking signal from 400/50 to 390/60 to exercise the spectrometer and try to see if it will crash. Started ~655pm. Did not crash. - repeated “doSeries 2; sleep 3; …” 14 times on cmd line and it did fine, tried again and it crashed after a bit. reset omnisys. repeated a 3rd time, did fine. and a 4th. and a 5th. and a 6th. and a 7th. and an 8th. 9th. 10th. 11th. died ~2 doSeries 2’s into the 12th! - ok, so I can make it barf by simulating the start/integrate a few/stop of an OTF. now trying to increase the blanking time by a lot to see if it still will crash. Changing blank signal to 330/100. Repeating same cmd series as above x14. Fine on run 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14. Never crashed. Trying doSeries 2;sleep 3;... x100 now. Just fine. Trying again...DIED AFTER ~82 “doSeries 2; sleep 3”s!! - reset blanking to 400/50 for now. Starting up again ~8AM, May 15. NGC7027 Pointing (8:20 AM) DR21 focus- failed, keeping old values. 7628-7773 G132.5+ 12.75’x60’ OTF 50” spacing. G132_OFF+ Tsys=~5000K. new data file 029 starting row 49 scan 7725. Tsys dropped to around 4000K and holding. RCas Pointing (12 PM) 7805-7958 G132.75+ 12.75’x60’ OTF 50” spacing G132_OFF+ Tsys ~4000K onmisys1 barfed. restarting from 7879 (row 35) Per Bill’s instructions, superComm killed and restarted with at 3:48 PM. 7959-7968 NGC10216 Pointing (3:50 PM) 7969 NGC2264 Position switch ‘Off’ testing- +1 deg RA off versus +2 deg RA off. 4x 30 second pairs. Possibly a small spike in ‘on’? 7970 NGC2264 Same position switch test as 7969, but 8x15 second pairs- hopefully remove some atmospheric instability? Definitely got some contamination. Possibly in the 2 deg ‘off’. 7971 NGC2264 Repeated position switch as above, but with 1.5 degrees instead of 2. 8x15 second pairs. Looks like there might be something, but not too bad. 7972-8044 NGC2264 30'x12.75'(LxB) OTF 50" spc, scan in B. +1 deg RA off. Per Bill’s Instructions, restarted with pointing model. Pointed on NGC10216 and RLeo, with success. 8065-8224 PoleCLD1 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spc, scan in L, POLEOFF spectrometer died on scan 8106, restarting on row 18 (to be safe) starting new data file 030 spec died on scan 8177, row 52. restarting there. onmisys1 barfed. restarting from 8197 (row 60) Line pointing on IRC+10216 Point, focus, point on Saturn. (w/ new pointing model that was restarted earlier. looks good.) Cold cal 1100pm. GalSurvey-bjs17may.cat G 8248-8364 DRACO2 12.75’12.75’ OTF 16” spc scan in **RA**. DRACOOFF. (11:24pm) spec died 8298-8305. backing up to row 22. Tsys~1500! :D died again 8354 restart at row 44 Point NGC7027 8386-8545 G49.5- 12.75’x60’ OTF 50” spc, scan in L, G49_OFF+ (2:00am) Starting w/ Tsys~1500 tau225~0.18 8382 - restarting map due to weird baseline from telescope going to weird off-set, not G49_OFF. Row spacing was set to 50’ not 50” Got going again ~2:30. Paused at 330am because of the telescope was having trouble pointing near transit. Restarting at row 26, 430a spec died on row 30 or 31? scan #8453?. Restarting at row 30. started new data file 031 on scan 8476 8546 G34 Point and Focus, failed. 8550? NGC7027 Line pointing. Fairly off (9” az, 2.5” el) 8553 G34 Point and focus, second attempt. Pointing’s good, focus is a bit tough. repeated 2x. 8564-8636 G49.25-sm 12.75’x30’ OTF 50” spc, scan in L, G49_OFF-. Custom map from Brandon to target bright emission in CO (1-0). Tsys~1700. Object is low in the sky by the end, so Tsys has increased to around 2700 by row 28. Tsys 3100 by the end. 8637 NGC7027 Pointing. Small (~2-3”) correction. 8642-8812 G133.0+ 12.75’x60’ OTF 50” spc, scan in L, G132_OFF+. Starting Tsys 1500. spectrometer barfed on row 2. Scan 8646-7. Restarting from row 2. spec died. restart row 50 scan 8760. spec died again row 62. restart from from 61 scan 8788. Point RCas (12:30pm) 8818-8971 G133.25+ 12.75’x60’ OTF 50” spc, scan in L, G132_OFF+. new data file (32) on row 8. spec died row 28 scan 8881. Point on IRC+10216 8982-xxxx NGC2264 30'x12.75'(LxB) OTF 50" spc, scan in B. +1 deg RA off. wait... Apparently, there was a problem with doing this today, but not yesterday, through Patrick claims the opposite, so he switched it. So now we’re doing... 8988-9065 NGC2264 12.75’x30’ OTF 50” spc, scan in *L*, +1 deg RA off. 9070-9103 PoleCLD2 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spc, scan in L, POLE_OFF. spec died on row 14? Also had an OFF of +1 degree in RA. 9111-9261 PoleCLD2 Restart map with POLE_OFF. spec died. restart on row 2 scan 9111. start scan number may be 9110. spec died restart on row 40 scan 9196. Line point Point focus Saturn 9279-9351 Draco1 30’x12.75’ (LxB), OTF in *B*, 50’’ spc, 36 lines, Draco_OFF Line point ChiCyg 9367-9519 G31.0o 12.75’x60’, OTF 50” spc, 72, G30_OFF+. 0100am 17 May. This field and the next are in GalSurvey-bjs17may.cat Spec died. restart row 11 scan 9393. New data file 033 started on row 30 (redo), scan 9432 Point on GY Aql 9525-9638 G30.75o 12.75’x60’, OTF 50” spc, 72, G30_OFF+. 0438am 17 May. Spec died. restart on row 26 scan 9580. pause on row 54 scan 9638. New data file 035 and reset scan # to 0000. 0011-0087 CasA 9’x9’, OTF 12’’ spc, 45 rows, CASA_REF1. start 7:20am 17 May. Omnisys died, on row 2, scan 16. Restarted on row 2. Weather is better and stable, so starting to do 2 rows/off! :) Ended 8:47am. Point on R Cas 0093-0220 G134.0+ 12.75’x60’, OTF 50” spc, 72, G134_OFF+ start 8:55am 17 May Thin cloud at start. Tsys jumped up to 4000-5000. Switch back to 1 row/off at row 8 (Now Tsys back to 1500!) Back to 2rows/off at row 31. (Tsys holding steady again.) End at 11:35am Point on R Cas 0226-0336 G134.25+ 12.75’x60’, OTF 50” spc, 72, G134_OFF+ start 11:45am 17 May After about row 26, Tsys increases from 1500 to 2000-2500 K. Row 54 begins a new data file,, version 36 end at 2:10pm. 0337-0356 IRC+10216 Pointing 0357-0458 NGC2264 30’x12.75’ OTF 50” spc, scan in *B*, +1 deg RA off. Start 2:27pm May 17. End at 5pm May 17 0459-0567 PoleCLD1 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spc, scan in L, POLEOFF. Start at 5:05pm 17 May. End at 7:22pm. 0568-0679 PoleCLD3 12.75'x60' OTF 50" spc, scan in L, POLEOFF. Start at 7:25pm 17 May. End at 9:55pm. 0681-0687 Saturn Point & focus 0688-0699 Saturn Efficiency measurements: 4 PS scans with 10’ az reference, then 4 BSP’s, then 4 more PS scans. Measurements varied by 20% from each. Using the mean would yield an efficiency of 50% 0701 Sky Tip Says Tau = 0.38 yet Tau(225) = 0.253 Cold Cal 11:50pm May 17th Point on Chi Cyg 0732-0758 G30.75o 12.75’x60’, OTF 50” spc, 72 rows, G30_OFF+. 0100am 18 May. Starting on row 50 to complete last night’s map. 0759-0887 G30.75o 12.75’x60’, OTF 50” spc, 72 rows, G30_OFF+. 0150am Going over this field again. Tsys~2500, but it is projected to improve over the next few hrs. The building drive fuse blew or something ~225am, row 16. Down only for 10 mins. Restarted on row 15, scan number 0777?? spec died row 32 scan 818. spec died again row 32 scan 821. New data file 38 row 61 0888-0962 G30.5o 12.75’x40’, OTF 50” spc, 48 rows, G30_OFF+. Spec died. restart 13 scan 909. Line point on NGC7027 Line point on R Cas 0978-0991 G134.5+ 12.75’x60’ in L, OTF 50” spc, 72, G134_OFF+ start 7:15am 18 May 0992-1106 Spectrometer hang up. Start over at 7:34am with Row 1 Another hangup at scan 1047. Backed up a couple of Rows & restarted Some raster lines were not complete due to Scooper files that were never processed: Scooper had also hung up, starting at scan 839. Will have to replay them through Scooper later. For now the missing raw files are in /var/ftp/data/unprocessed2 1107-1121 R Cas Line point 1122-1209 G134.0++ 12.75’x60’ in L, OTF 50” spc, 72, G134_OFF+ start 10:20am End at row 58 at 12:10pm. REMINDERS: Scans missed due to Omnisys hangup: 0160 0168-0202 0231-0346 0424-0429 0581-0638 0640 0641 0643 0644 0692-0697 0705-0709 0811-0986 1115-1125 1143 1331-1379 1401-1428 1477-1580 1601-1616 1619 1620 1623-1625 1629 1654-1657 1727-1757 1851-1855 1866 1962-1981 1986 1987 2110-2118 2304-2306 2415 2416 2639-2645 2666-2741 2904-2909 2913-3034 3052-3053 (missing a set somewhere) 3809-3810 3850-3854 5420 5636 5668 6005-6010 6345 6731-6735 6864 7170 7368 7388 7879-7881 8106 8177 8298-8305